


Star Crossed

by Ethiwen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethiwen/pseuds/Ethiwen
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has just realized something: she has feelings for her celestial spirit and friend, Loke. What's a girl to do when her love interest is immortal? Can these two star-crossed lovers make this work and fight against all odds just to be together and attain their happy ending?





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hiya all! I know..it’s been a REALLY long time…4 years maybe? That was the last time I updated a fanfic or done anything online…A thing called life happened and it took a bit to sort out. A lot has happened, in positive ways of course. Now that life has settled a bit, I now have time to resume what I enjoy doing: writing fanfiction and graphic design. I recently started shipping LoLu and had this idea (and a few more regarding this ship) that needed to get out. I think those two are perfect together and would have an interesting relationship, better than NaLu (not that I have anything against NaLu) in my opinion…though GrayLu is good to. It’s my first fanfic in 4 years, so I hope you all enjoy it; I have no idea how long this will be, but I do intend to finish it as well as a few other fanfics I started too. So anyone that’s still active and following my AsuCaga fanfics on Fanfiction.net, you will see an update soon.

A loud explosion followed by a loud rumble. Fire clashed against darkness. Ice clashed against wind. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Wendy were in a heated battle against a very strong dark guild called Soul Eaterz.

“Ice make LANCE!” Gray shouted as a bunch of ice lances appeared and flew towards his opponent.

His opponent smirked as she easily evaded his attack. “I told you, you can’t hit me. I’m as light and nimble as air.”

It was Gray’s turn to smirk and he gave a slight nod towards the back of the sorceress. “I wouldn’t be so cocky if I were you.”

The woman looked behind, but it was too late. As she evaded his oncoming lances in the beginning, she failed to notice that Gray had altered the trajectory of some of the ice lances; they went around her and struck her from behind. The woman screamed in pain. Two ice blades formed on both his forearms.

“This ends here!” Gray shouted as he charged towards the woman, “ice blade: seven slice dance!”

He rapidly slashed his opponent seven times and landed on the ground as his blades disappeared from his forearms, leaving the woman lying unconscious and injured.

“Wow Gray! That was one cool attack!” Lucy said in awe.

Gray gave her a confident smirk but then his eyes widened in horror. “Lucy!”

Lucy turned in the direction Gray was looking, and her eyes widened in terror.

“Should have paid attention blondie,” a burly man said as he was about to impale her with his sword.

The other members of Fairy Tail stopped mid-battle and watched on in horror as their team-mate was about to be struck down by one of the Soul Eaterz members.

“Oh crap…” Lucy muttered as she did the only thing she could do at a time like this: close her eyes and hold her arms up in defense as she screamed.

Suddenly, a burst of light appeared and the man was seen flying in the opposite direction. Wondering why she hasn’t died yet, Lucy cautiously opened one eye and instead of seeing that burly man from the dark guild, she saw her friend and celestial spirit.

“Loke!” Lucy said, relief evident in her voice as she was glad he showed up just in time.

Loke dropped his battle stance and turned around, relieved that he had shown up in time.

 _”That was really close…”_   he thought to himself and he smiled at his owner, friend and love of his life.

“The power of our love trumps again,” he said proudly.

“Not this power of our love stuff again…” Lucy muttered and sighed, trying to ignore her rapidly beating heart, “ _why must he always affect me like this?_ ”

She looked at her savior and smiled regardless. “Thanks Loke. If you hadn’t shown up when you did, I would have been a goner.”

“Think nothing of it beautiful,” he replied and smiled.

Lucy’s heart skipped a beat. She’s seen his smiles multiple times and could always tell that those were for picking up girls. But for some reason, this smile was sincere and she could tell it was meant only for her and her alone.

 _“Has his smiles always been like this?”_ She unconsciously continued staring at Loke, leaving Loke worried. He walked towards her and kneeled in front of her.

“Hey Lucy, are you alright?” he asked in concern.

Lucy blinked as she realized she had been staring longer than she intended. She didn’t realize their close proximity to one another either. Lucy felt her cheeks heat up and she backed away slightly.

“I-I’m fine,” Lucy managed to say, trying very hard not to let Loke’s closeness affect her.

She looked up to see Loke’s smiling face as he offered to help her up. She smiled and took his hand. He pulled her up in one swift motion. The two stood there, smiling. They were completely unaware of a certain blue furball, who was sporting a huge grin, fly towards them.

“Look at the _cuuute_ couple,” Happy cooed as he flew above them in circles, “Lucy loooves Loke! Loke loooves Lucy! Lucy loooves—”

“Shut it cat or I’ll rip your wings off!” Lucy shouted to the annoying exceed flying above them.

“Regulus Impact!” Loke shouted.

A glowing ball of light formed around his fist, which then collided with Happy, sending the exceed flying in the direction he originally came from.

“Loke! You didn’t have to do that,” Lucy said and sighed, _“although I am very grateful for that..”_

“I did it for you, Lucy,” Loke said and he draped an arm casually over her shoulder, “you cannot deny that that was getting on your nerves.”

Lucy blushed at the sudden contact, but tried her best not to let his closeness affect her. “You’re right Loke, thank you. But you do know what will happen next.”

She nodded towards a cloud of dust rushing towards them.

“LOKE!!” an angry voice yelled in the distance.

Lucy sighed, “Looks like Happy told on you.”

“I guess it can’t be helped,” he said as he removed his arm from Lucy and prepared himself for the incoming hot-headed fire dragon slayer.

Lucy pouted slightly when Loke moved away from her. Before she could let her heart sink deeper, she caught herself and shook her head, trying to clear her mind. _“Wait a minute! What am I thinking here?”_

Thankfully, Natsu arrived, albeit angry though. Fire surrounded his fists and one could swear that angry flames were dancing in his eyes as well. Behind him was a very upset Happy.

“Loke! How dare you hurt Happy!” Natsu shouted angrily.

Loke shrugged, “Well it couldn’t be helped Natsu. Your little friend of yours was being a bit excessive.”

“You still didn’t have to hit me,” Happy cried from behind Natsu.

“Yeah!” Natsu agreed, “come on! You’ll pay for hurting Happy!”

Loke gave his arms a good stretch, “It’s been a while since I’ve had a good brawl. Give me your best shot Natsu.”

“Loke!” Lucy shouted. She didn’t want her friends to fight one another, especially after their battle with a powerful dark guild, “just leave it alone. This is totally unnecessary!”

He flashed her his most dazzling, yet reassuring smile, leaving Lucy speechless. “It’s okay gorgeous. This won’t take too long. We’ll be fine.”

“Alright, Fire Dragon ROAR!” Natsu shouted and a raging fire came out of his mouth.

Loke dodged it with ease. “The zenith of Regulus…Lion Brilliance!”

A blinding light surrounded Loke and the rest of the surroundings, leaving all those on the battlefield shielding their eyes. He came at Natsu with a glowing kick, which Natsu blocked easily.

“You know, even though I can’t see you,” Natsu said and smirked, “I can smell you. Fire Dragon Talon!”

His flaming foot collided with Loke in the stomach, sending Loke flying a few feet in the opposite direction.

“Loke!” Lucy shouted with worry.

Loke stopped himself mid-air and light surrounded his fist, “Regulus Impact!”

An image of a lion engulfed in light emerged from his fist and struck its target head on. Lucy continued watching the two fight, wondering how it all led to this and what a waste of time and magic it was. A hand landed gently on her shoulder. Lucy turned to see who it was.

“Gray...”

“Let them be,” Gray said, “you know how hot-headed Natsu is. And Loke could use the exercise. It’s been a while since I’ve seen him enjoy himself like that.”

Lucy looked at her lion celestial spirit and smiled. _“He’s right. Loke looks like he is enjoying himself.”_

Loke looked at Lucy and returned a smile back, leaving the girl blushing slightly and her heart beating a million miles per minute. _“Okay…something’s not right here…d-don’t tell me...”_

As she continued watching Loke, a thought had suddenly occurred to her. _“I think I…I think I may be in love with Loke!”_

 

 

 

 


	2. Off the Market

“I have to say Loke,” Natsu said excitedly, “it’s been a while since I’ve been all fired up like that.”  
  
“I have to agree,” the celestial spirit replied, “I miss the brawls we had back in Fairy Tail.”  
  
“You should come back from time to time, Loke,” Gray said as he reminisced the times they shared together before the truth about Loke was revealed, “you’re still one of us.”  
  
“I’ll consider it,” Loke replied, smiling.  
  
After Natsu and Loke’s heated brawl, the Fairy Tail mages made their way back to the guild hall. Lucy watched as Loke happily talked to Natsu and Gray, catching up on things he’s missed while being in the celestial spirit world. Loke looked back to check on the girls that were behind them and his eyes met Lucy’s. He smiled warmly at her, leaving the young woman blushing like a shy school-girl. She turned away, making sure Loke couldn’t see her blushing cheeks.  
  
_“I’m really glad she didn’t turn me down on my offer…even though she wanted to reschedule, she still didn’t say no…”_ he thought to himself as he continued walking with the guys.  
  
_**Flashback  
**_  
_An hour had passed since Loke and Natsu began their battle. Both of them could go on for another hour or more, however, Natsu could feel his magic energy reaching its limit. He wasn’t sure about Loke, but he definitely wasn’t going to admit defeat until the lion spirit apologized to Happy. He looked at his opponent; he could tell that Loke had taken quite a bit of damage. He himself had taken quite a bit too. Natsu had no idea Loke was this strong, even more so ever since his return back to the celestial spirit world. He smirked._  
  
_“You’ve gotten stronger huh Loke?” he asked his opponent, “I like this side of you.”_  
  
_“My true power as a celestial spirit had awoken the moment Lucy became my master,” Loke said and smirked, “I’m not the same Loke you once knew back in the guild.”_  
  
_Loke dodged a fireball and sent another Regulus Impact towards the fire dragon slayer. He glanced over at Lucy, who was watching the ongoing battle with worry._  
  
_“However, I don’t want to waste what magic energy I have left on this battle…I want to spend some time with Lucy and maybe…confess my feelings to her…I was really close to losing her earlier…” Loke thought to himself as he dodged another fireball from Natsu, “I guess I must concede and give that hot head what he wants…”_  
  
_“Hey Natsu!” he shouted._  
  
_“Yeah what is it?” Natsu asked, maintaining his battle stance._  
  
_“I’m sorry for hitting Happy. It was really uncalled for.”_  
  
_The flames in Natsu's fists dissipated as he dropped his battle stance. The pink-haired dragon slayer grinned, “That’s all I wanted to hear!”_  
  
_He ran towards his blue exceed and gave him a hug. “See Happy? I told you I’d get you justice!”_  
  
_“Thanks Natsu!” Happy replied happily._  
  
_While the two friends celebrated their victory, Loke went to join Lucy, who was relieved that the fight was over._  
  
_“Sorry gorgeous,” Loke said, “I couldn’t win a victory.”_  
  
_Lucy shook her head. “It's okay, I didn’t care who won as long as none of my friends got hurt.”_  
  
_“That’s my Lucy,” he said and smiled warmly at her, “always caring for others.”_  
  
_Lucy smiled back, but then that smile turned to concern when she saw Loke collapse._  
  
_“Loke!”_  
  
_She kneeled beside him, looking at him with worry. “Are you alright?”_  
  
_The celestial spirit looked at his owner and gave her a weak smile. “I’m alright. I think I just used a little too much of my magic.”_  
  
_“Here, let me close your gate so you can return to the celestial spirit world and heal,” she gently told him as she pulled out his gate key._  
  
_He put his hand over the hand holding his key and gently pushed it back towards her. He shook his head and Lucy looked at him with confusion and panic._  
  
_“Loke what are you doing?” she inquired with worry, “if you don’t go back to the celestial world before your magic depletes, you’ll-“_  
  
_“I’ll be fine, Lucy. I just need to rest a bit,” he said reassuringly, then blushed lightly as he said shyly, “b-besides, I…I kind of want…to spend some time with you…”_  
  
_“Well that sounded pathetic…” Loke thought to himself, “I’ve never once stuttered or sounded unsure of myself in front of a woman…”_  
  
_He looked at Lucy, still blushing slightly and eyes looking hopeful that she'll say yes. Lucy looked at her spirit and friend, unsure of what to say or do in a situation like that. Plus, she still doubted her feelings for Loke. She knew of his playboy ways and swore to herself she’d never fall for a guy like that. Yet, whenever he looked at her or smiled warmly at her, she couldn’t stop her heart from rapidly beating or her cheeks from heating up whenever they were physically close. As of right now, Lucy couldn’t resist the look on Loke's face and she honestly felt excited that he wanted to spend some time with her. But first, she had to be sure of her feelings before she got too carried away with them and got hurt. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves._  
  
_“Can we schedule that for another day? I’m feeling pretty tired after today’s events and could really use the rest,” she asked, without sounding like she was turning him down, which was not her intention._  
  
_Loke smiled, “As you wish. Just call me when you’re ready.”_  
  
_“Thank you Loke, for understanding,” Lucy said, “do you want to return to the spirit world and rest then?”_  
  
_He shook his head. “I’m okay, really. Besides, I feel I should pay the guild a visit. It has been a while.”_  
  
_Lucy frowned, but conceded. If Loke says he's okay, then he's okay. She stood up and held out her hand._  
  
_“Here, let me help you up.”_  
  
_Loke smiled and gratefully took her hand as she helped him up. “Thanks Lucy.”_  
  
_She returned a smile and called out to the others, telling them that they should head back to the guild hall after collecting their reward._  
  
_**End flashback**_  
  
_“Stupid Loke…why must he be so damn gorgeous when he smiles like that…”_ she thought, _“wait a minute, what am I thinking? Have a really fallen that hard for him?”_  
  
As Lucy was having a mental battle with herself, Erza and Wendy couldn’t help but notice how the celestial spirit mage was acting differently than how she was earlier when they had first set out on their mission.  
  
“Is Lucy alright?” Wendy asked the requip mage, making sure Lucy couldn’t hear their conversation.  
  
“I’m not sure…” Erza replied, “but if my intuition is right, I’m betting it has something to do with Loke.”  
  
“Loke? What’s he got to do-" Wendy started, but then her eyes widened in realization, “do you think Lucy might have feelings for him?”  
  
Erza nodded. “It looks that way, but it seems she's still denying it to herself.”  
  
“Poor Lucy…” Wendy said sadly, “I wish we could do something to help.”  
  
“I’ll think of something, don’t worry,” Erza said with determination.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Upon arrival in Magnolia, Loke was immediately swarmed by his fangirls. He inwardly sighed and cursed himself for creating such a big fan-base for himself; he never meant for it to get out of hand. Back then, it served as a distraction for himself, to keep his mind off of his guilt for Karen’s death and to pass the time while he waited to die. Now, he has a second chance at life and someone to live for. He glanced at Lucy and he could tell she was uncomfortable with all the attention he was getting and he certainly didn’t want to give Lucy the wrong impression; he wanted her to see that he is no longer the same playboy she first met.  
  
“Now now ladies,” he said calmly, “I know how much you all want a piece of me, but unfortunately, I am no longer available. You see…”  
  
He looked over at Lucy and gave her a smile, leaving the young blonde blushing and gazing down at her feet; she didn’t want Loke to see how his smiles caused her to react.  
  
“…my heart belongs to another,” he continued, “I offer you all my sincerest apologies and I hope you will support me on my quest to winning the heart of the brightest star of my life.”  
  
The women around him were saddened by his sudden declaration, but then they each gave him their individual support. Some even mentioned that he could come to them if it didn’t work out. Loke thanked them and said his farewells. The group then continued making their way to the guild hall.  
  
Once they arrived at Fairy Tail, they were welcomed by a chair flying towards them. Everyone ducked and laughed.  
  
“Some things never change…” Loke said.  
  
“Brings back memories, doesn’t it Loke?” Natsu asked.  
  
“Sure does…” he answered, feeling nostalgic.  
  
“Hey gramps! Look who decided to come visit!” Natsu shouted as he ran off to find the guild master.  
  
Gray and Loke followed, leaving the girls to find a calm place to sit and chat amongst themselves. As the two young men followed Natsu, Gray gave a quick glance at Loke. He felt Gray's eyes on him briefly and gave him a questioning glance.  
  
“What's wrong, Gray?” the lion spirit asked, “you’re looking at me like I’ve grown two heads or something.”  
  
“It's nothing,” the ice mage replied, “it's just I’ve never seen you turn down women like that. For all the years I’ve known you, you never turned down a single woman. Why the sudden change man?”  
  
Loke sighed. His friend was quite observant. “It's Lucy…”  
  
“Lucy? What’s she got to do-" Gray started but then caught on, “you’re really serious about her aren’t you?”  
  
“Indeed I am. All these other women just don’t appeal to me anymore. I didn’t mean for it to get out of hand and make a playboy name for myself,” Loke said and shook his head.  
  
“I guess Lucy’s done a number on you,” Gray said and smiled, “in a good way of course.”  
  
“Yeah…but I have a lot to do to show Lucy that I only have eyes for her. Granted, I cant help my gentlemanly charms and all, but I want her to know I’m serious about her.”  
  
“Well you’ve made a good start. All that’s left is for you to start showing her how serious you are. I wish you all the best man, but if you hurt her in any way, I’ll be sure to freeze your ass and send you back to the spirit world.”  
  
The air around them began to get cold as Gray's hand began to emit ice particles. Loke chuckled nervously.  
  
“Wow Gray, I had no idea you were that protective of Lucy,” he said.  
  
“She's like a sister to me, a part of the family,” Gray stated, “I’d hate to see her get hurt, especially by a spirit she cherishes.”  
  
Loke smiled and placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. “You’ve got nothing to worry about, Gray. I promise I won't hurt her, but instead be there for her and protect her with my life.”  
  
“Good on you man,” Gray said, “now let’s find gramps before Juvia realizes we’re back.”  
  
Loke laughed. “She's still the same isn't she? You should really consider giving her a chance.”  
  
Gray blushed lightly and shook his head. “No.”  
  
“Why not?” Loke asked, “she’s cute and she’s pretty strong. Oh and let’s not forget that she's totally devoted to you too.”  
  
“Yeah…she is…” Gray started and his cheeks turned redder when he realized what he was doing.  
  
He stormed off in a hurry, not wanting Loke to see his face and tease him further about it. “Come on Loke! We don’t have all day!”  
  
Loke laughed and shook his head, thinking how obvious it was that his friend was into the water mage, but kept denying it. He ran to catch up with Gray and the two continued their search for the guild master.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, back in the main area of the guild hall, Lucy, Erza and Wendy were sitting near the bar chatting amongst themselves. They were sharing some appetizers that Mirajane had made.  
  
“Mira! These are delicious!” Lucy exclaimed enthusiastically, “just what I needed after a day like today.”  
  
“Indeed,” Erza agreed as she helped herself to some more, “you’ve really outdone yourself.”  
  
Mirajane approached their table, drink tray in hand. She placed each drink down for everyone.  
  
“Why thank you,” she said as she placed the last drink in front of Lucy, “and there you are Lucy. One pineapple ginger mojito as requested.”  
  
“Thanks Mira,” Lucy said gratefully and she took a long, slow sip of her drink, then sighed in content.  
  
“Something must really be bothering you, Lucy…you rarely drink alcohol..” Wendy said as Mirajane went to put away the dirty dishes and tray.  
  
“Huh?” Lucy asked, feigning confusion, “nothing's the matter. Just had a long day is all. With me almost getting killed and fighting one of the toughest dark guilds, it's enough to warrant a nice drink to relax.”  
  
“I couldn’t agree more with that statement!” a voice shouted excitedly as the owner of the voice approached their table.  
  
“C-Cana!” Wendy said and immediately grabbed her nose to ward off the alcoholic scent that was coming off of their fellow guildmate. _“I hate having such a sensitive nose!”_  
  
Lucy smiled uneasily. She knew her friend enjoyed drinking alcohol, but sometimes she overdid it. Despite her drunken behaviour and antics, Cana was still a good friend. However, she couldn’t help but worry what Cana was thinking. Whenever she was drunk, nothing good usually came from it.  
  
“Cana!” Erza said sternly, “it's not even the end of the day yet and you’re already drunk? Have you no shame?”  
  
“I-I'm not drunk Erzie,” Cana stammered as she sat down between Erza and Lucy, “I may be tipsy, but I’m not that out of it.”  
  
“E-Erzie?” the requip mage asked to no one in particular.  
  
Erza and the others watched as Cana gradually lay her head down onto the table. Light snoring could soon be heard coming from her.  
  
“Looks like she passed out,” Mirajane said as she joined the others at the table.  
  
“I don’t know how she can handle so much alcohol…” Wendy mused aloud.  
  
“Think it runs in the family,” Erza stated, thinking back to all the times Guildarts drank and how much liquor he could hold.  
  
Cana suddenly stood up, startling everyone at the table.  
  
“I’ve got a wonderful idea!” she shouted.  
  
The girls looked at the card mage with hesitation. They were weary about Cana’s idea; a drunk Cana usually had terrible ideas.  
  
“Let’s have a sleepover tonight!” Cana shouted excitedly.  
  
Everyone blinked, surprised at the idea. Lucy’s eyes sparkled with excitement. She hadn’t had a sleepover in ages. The other girls nodded in approval.  
  
“You know…” Erza mused, “I’ve never been to a sleepover before…I approve this idea.”  
  
Cana pumped a fist in the air. “Alright! Sleepover at Lucy’s!”  
  
Everyone else followed suit and cheered, but then Lucy’s eyes widened as she realized the situation.  
  
“W-wait a minute,” Lucy said disapprovingly, “why at my place?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...this was one long chapter...I had other plans for this chapter, but then it got so long (5 pages!). I did half of it on my phone lol. Anyways, hope you all enjoy it :)


	3. Girls Night

After unsuccessfully convincing everyone to have the sleepover elsewhere, Lucy Heartfilia conceded defeat and accepted her fate as the hostess of this slumber party. She left the guild hall and went home to clean up her place. Luckily, she was generally a neat and tidy person and considering that she lived alone, it didn’t take her too long to get things organized.

“There, all finished,” Lucy said proudly as she placed a vase of fresh flowers on the coffee table, “now to go get some groceries. But first…”

She pulled out one of her golden gate keys. “Open Gate of the Sea Goat, Capricorn!”

A golden light appeared and when it vanished, it left a white bipedal goat dressed in a butler suit. He bowed to his master.

“How may I be of service today m’lady?” the goat spirit asked.

“Capricorn,” Lucy said, “I have some errands I need to tend to and I need you to guard my house for me from some… _unwanted guests_.”

“The dragon slayer and his cat friend, am I correct?” Capricorn asked.

Lucy nodded. “Bingo! I’m having a get together tonight with some girl friends of mine and I just cleaned and organized the place and I’d hate for all my hard work to go to waste, if you know what I mean.”

“Understood, m’lady,” Capricorn said as he bowed, “may I use force if necessary?”

Lucy hesitated, but she trusted Capricorn and knew he wouldn’t make things a mess; he was too orderly and good mannered. And he was perfect for the job to keep Natsu and Happy out: he was strong and he could take care of them without leaving a trail of destruction.  

“Yes, but only if necessary,” Lucy said as she put on her shoes, “well then, I’m off.”

“Be safe, m’lady,” Capricorn said and bowed.

\------------------------------------------------

Lucy closed the door behind her and made her way towards the store. She took her usual route, walking on the ledge by the river.

“Be careful!” a man on a boat shouted at her.

Lucy waved at the man, letting him know that she will be fine. While she walked, she thought about the days recent events and her startling realization of her feelings for Loke. She wondered when she developed feelings for the celestial spirit and what she was going to do about them; she wasn’t even sure if a spirit and a human can be together. He was immortal, she was not. From her history lessons about celestial beings, she couldn’t recall any cases where a contracted spirit and the owner fell in love. She couldn’t recall anything about a spirit and a human being together through her magic history lessons or anything from the history books she has read. That was her main concern: she was unsure if a human falling in love with her contracted spirit was considered taboo and if it was, what would happen to Loke? Would he be punished by the celestial spirit king if he and her were to be together? Would she be forced to void their contract and never see him again? Lucy rubbed her temples, trying to keep a headache at bay.

_“This is all so complicated…”_ she thought to herself, _“how on earth did I wind up in such a predicament? Why did I fall for that playboy?”_

“Something the matter, princess?” a voice asked, startling Lucy from her thoughts.

“I’m sorry!” another voice quickly apologized.

Lucy looked to her left and then her right. “Virgo! Aries! I didn’t summon you two.”

“It’s okay, princess,” Virgo replied, “I came on my own accord and brought Aries with me. You may punish me of course.”

Lucy smiled uneasily and held her hands in front of her. “N-no, there’s no need for that Virgo.”

“Aquarius actually sent us,” the timid lamb spirit said, “she said you’ll need someone to talk to.”

“Aquarius?” Lucy asked with surprise, “why would she…oh…”

Lucy looked at her two celestial spirit friends and mentally thanked Aquarius. Even though the water bearer spirit was harsh to her at times, she knew Lucy the best. Aquarius must have known that this was going to happen and figured Lucy might want someone to talk to.

“So you and big brother huh?” Virgo asked, bringing Lucy back to reality.

Lucy blushed. “H-how did you know that this has something to do with Loke?”

“I’ve seen how you are together,” Virgo said matter-of-factly, “it was bound to happen sooner or later.”

Aries nodded in agreement. “I know Loke comes off as a playboy to you Lucy, but he genuinely cares for you and is serious about his feelings for you. Back in our world, he keeps telling us how much he wishes he could come visit you more, not just to aid you with missions and stuff. He hates how time is different between our worlds and is always worried something will happen to you. One day in the spirit world is like 3 months in your world. A lot can happen in a few days our time.”

Lucy pondered that fact. She remembered Virgo revealing that time difference before the Grand Magic Games, where Team Natsu lost three months of valuable training time. Aries was right though, a lot can happen in three months time. It made Lucy’s heart sink even further, reminding her that Loke was a celestial spirit and she a human being. Their worlds were completely different from one another.

“Princess,” Virgo said softly, snapping Lucy back to reality, “you know, everything will work out.”

She looked at the maiden spirit with sad eyes and shook her head. “I appreciate your confidence and kind words, but this matter is more complicated than you think.”

“Lucy,” Aries said, making Lucy turn towards her, “I know I can’t tell you what to do in your life and I know you still have some uncertainty towards Loke, but I want you to really think about what you want, especially what your heart wants. We all care for you Lucy and we all want you to be happy.”

“Aries…” Lucy said, suddenly wanting to hug her ram spirit friend.

“Besides…” Virgo said with a mischievous grin, “you and big brother make quite a _cuuutte_ couple.”

Lucy sent Virgo a death glare and held out Virgo’s key, clearly mock-threatening the maiden spirit that she will force close her gate. “I don’t need another Happy, Virgo.”              

“My apologies princess,” Virgo said seriously, “I retract my earlier comment.”

The three young women looked at one another and laughed. Lucy loved her spirit friends and she was glad Aries and Virgo came out to keep her company. She needed a distraction and after hearing what Aries had said earlier, it made her think about what she really wanted. However, she didn’t have time for that at the moment; she had to get some shopping done for tonight’s gathering. She looked at her two spirit friends, an idea forming in her head.

“Well, while you two are out, do you want to accompany me to the market and maybe a few stores?” Lucy asked.

“I’d be honoured,” Virgo said with a bow, “as punishment for coming on my own accord.”

Lucy laughed nervously. _“Seriously…what’s with her and punishments?”_

“N-now now Virgo, there isn’t a need for that. It’s just something fun I thought we’d all enjoy doing together,” Lucy said and turned to Aries, “what about you? Would you like to join us?”

“I-if it’s alright,” the lamb spirit said shyly.

“Of course it is, Aries!” Lucy said reassuringly, “you’re my friend, just like everyone else.”

The timid lamb spirit nodded. “Then of course I’d love to come!”                       

Lucy smiled. She really loved her spirits, each and every one of them. The two spirits followed their master and accompanied her on her errands, each helping Lucy out in their own way and also enjoying themselves at the same time.  
  
\------------------------------------------------

Upon returning home, Lucy was pleased to see that there was no damage whatsoever to her home. Capricorn notified her that Natsu and Happy did attempt to come in, but he managed to take care of it without much trouble. When asked what he did, Capricorn simply smiled evilly before taking his leave. Lucy shuddered at what Capricorn may have said to Natsu and Happy to convince them to leave, but she shrugged it off; whatever Capricorn did, it worked and that was all that mattered to Lucy. She unpacked all the groceries she got and placed them in the fridge. She also had a little time to go shopping for herself, which was much needed. It had been a while since she splurged on herself and given she actually had money for once, she thought some retail therapy was needed. Lucy opened her shopping bag and pulled out a few cute short and long-sleeved tops, some jeans and shorts and an adorable sundress. She looked at each one as she laid them on her bed.

“I wonder what Loke will think of these…” she wondered aloud.

Lucy’s cheeks suddenly went red as she realized what she had just said. She slapped both her cheeks with the palms of both hands.

“Come on Lucy…get a hold of yourself. You sound like you two are already dating,” she scolded herself.

She sighed and placed her new purchases in the hamper to wash the next time she has free time and then went to go change into something more comfortable. When she finished changing, the doorbell rang and she went to go answer it, mentally preparing herself for the upcoming evening.

“Cana, Mira!” Lucy said as enthusiastically as she could, “welcome!”

“Thank you for having us,” Mirajane said politely as she let herself in.

“Yeah, Lucy. Thanks,” Cana joined in after she walked in, placing two large barrels of alcohol down.

“I-it’s nothing,” Lucy replied. _“Like I had a choice…”_

She glanced at the two barrels and looked at Cana.

“Really Cana?” Lucy asked In exasperation, “do we really need that much alcohol?”

“Come on Luce,” Cana replied enthusiastically, “it ain’t a sleepover without any booze.”

Mirajane giggled and Lucy rolled her eyes.

“Alright, but please keep the noise level to a minimum and don’t destroy the place,” Lucy said seriously.

“I won’t hold any promises,” Cana mock-saluted.   

Lucy sighed when she noticed a kind hand on her shoulder. She looked at its owner with worried eyes.

“Don’t worry Lucy,” Mirajane said, “I’ll make sure she’s good.”

“Thanks Mira.”

The two guests went to seat themselves on the couch. Lucy entered the living area shortly with some snacks and drinks. The doorbell rang again and she went to go answer it.

“Hey Lucy!” Wendy and Levy greeted as they walked in, with Carla flying in tow.

“Thank you for having us,” Lisanna said as she followed Wendy.

“Yes, thanks,” Evergreen said shortly after.

“Hey, where’s Erza?” Lucy asked the group that just walked in.

“She said she said she’ll be arriving later,” Wendy replied.

“Huh..with this being Erza’s first sleepover, I thought she’d be the first one here,” Lucy mused aloud as she closed the door.

“Who knows,” Evergreen said and shrugged.

The new arrivals and Lucy went to join Mirajane and Cana in Lucy’s living room. Lucy went to go get more drinks for everyone, when the doorbell rang again. She placed the drinks on the table and went to answer the door.

“Juvia,” Lucy greeted upon opening the door, “come on in.”

“Love rival,” the water mage said in response as she let herself in.

Lucy sighed. She was getting tired of Juvia thinking that she had a thing for Gray; she and Gray were just really good friends, that was all. But the water mage still wouldn’t let it go. She was about to close the door when she heard the sounds of someone struggling. Lucy stuck her head out the door and her jaw dropped.

“E-Erza!?” she shouted incredulously, “why do you have so much stuff?”

Erza managed to drag her huge cart of personal belongings to Lucy’s door. She wiped her forehead and smiled in triumph.

“It’s for the sleepover tonight,” Erza said simply, “why, is something wrong with it?”

She narrowed her eyes at Lucy, leaving the blonde laughing nervously.

“N-no, not at all Erza…please, come on in.”

The requip mage smiled and looked at the door. “Well I think I’ll have to unload everything and bring it inside. This cart is just too big.”

Shaking her head, Lucy sighed. _“Ya think, Erza?”_

“Is everyone here?” Erza asked.

“I think so…though I’m not sure who was invited to be honest,” Lucy said sheepishly. _“I wasn’t the one doing the inviting after all!”_

“Good. Everyone that’s inside!” Erza yelled in a commanding tone, “come and give me a hand.”

And with that, everyone present came out to assist the requip mage. Individual murmurs of “so much stuff!” and “does she need all this?” could be heard. Erza couldn’t care less about what others thought; this was her first sleepover and truth be told, she was very excited about it. Being orphaned at a young age and spending the majority of her childhood enslaved in the Tower of Heaven, Erza never had a chance to enjoy her childhood or do things like attend sleepovers. She smiled to herself and headed inside. Lucy went out to grab the last remaining suitcase, but before she went inside, she decided to take one last look at the night sky. It was beautiful and she could see a few of the zodiac constellations. One bright star caught her attention and she knew what constellation that star belonged to. She unconsciously smiled, thinking of a certain ginger-haired spirit before stepping back into her home.

\------------------------------------------------

“Alright! Now that everyone’s here, let’s get this party started!” Cana shouted enthusiastically, “let’s start with some drinking games!”

The card mage began filling up some glasses with alcohol and handed them to everyone that was present. Cana even gave a glass to Wendy, who took the glass with hesitation.

“You cannot drink child,” Carla reprimanded the young dragon slayer, “you’re far too young for that.”

Cana draped an arm casually over Wendy's shoulder. “Oh come on Carla, let the poor girl have some fun. Besides, a little bit won’t hurt her.”

“Don’t worry Carla,” Wendy said, “I’ll be fine. I’ll be careful.”

The white exceed crossed her arms and huffed. “Don’t expect me to take care of you then if you wind up drunk.”

“Oh Carla,” Cana said as she handed the white exceed a glass, “loosen up. Would it kill you to have a little fun once in a while?”

Carla sighed and shook her head, while still accepting the glass from Cana. The card mage smirked in triumph.

“Alright everyone!” she shouted, “let’s start off by downing our entire glass! Last one to finish will have to do a double shot!”

_“D-double shot?!”_ Wendy thought to herself in panic, _“I don’t even know if I can handle this one!”_

Lucy glanced around at everyone in the room, then looked at her glass. She shrugged and gave in. _“May as well enjoy myself tonight.”_

“Everyone ready?” Cana asked and looked at everyone, “3, 2, 1! Down the hatch!”

Everyone drank their glass as fast as they could. Cana finished hers first, followed by Mirajane, Evergreen and Erza. Lucy and Juvia finished theirs shortly after, followed by Wendy and Lisanna. Carla was the last one to finish her drink.

Cana chuckled evilly as she poured a double shot of vodka. “Alright Carla. This one is yours.”

Wendy watched as her friend took the proffered glass and downed the shot like it was no problem. She mentally wondered if Carla did it on purpose to protect her. But then again, she also didn’t know that Carla could take a double shot like a champion; it was as if Carla has had alcohol before. Wendy giggled; her white exceed friend wasn’t so uptight like she thought.

“What are you laughing at child?” Carla asked indignantly, her cheeks flushed from the amount of alcohol she just had.

“Nothing Carla,” Wendy quickly said, trying to hide her amusement, “nothing at all.”

“Hmph,” she huffed and then suddenly pointed at Cana, “bar maid, another shot!”

Everyone burst out laughing, clearly amused with Carla’s behaviour. They always believed that Carla was an uptight, slightly stuck up exceed. However, it seems Carla wasn’t as bad as they had thought. The white exceed slammed down another shot, then looked at everyone else.

“Well?” Carla asked, “what is everyone waiting for? Another round bar maid!”

Cana laughed. “Now we’re talking.”

She poured another round of shots, but gave Wendy a mixed drink. The young dragon slayer smiled at the card mage. “Thanks Cana.”

“No problem,” Cana replied, “just because I drink a lot doesn’t mean I expect a young girl like you to follow in my foot steps.”

Wendy agreed and slowly sipped her drink; it wasn’t too strong in alcohol and it tasted pretty good. She could drink just that all night.

The slumber party was in full swing once everyone was comfortable and had had a few drinks. Everyone chatted merrily, played some more games and just enjoyed themselves. It has been a while since they could relax like this. Lucy smiled as she watched everyone enjoy themselves. Some were chatting amongst themselves, others were playing card or board games. Even Erza and Evergreen were getting along well. Despite her mind being fogged up from the alcohol, Lucy felt at ease. She watched as Mirajane clinked her glass with a spoon to get everyone’s attention.

“Alright everyone,” she said and winked, “let’s all play truth or dare.”

Everyone cheered as they proceeded to form a circle around a glass bottle. Mirajane volunteered to go first and spun the bottle. Lucy watched as the bottle slowly came to a halt, pointing at herself. She was getting tired and didn’t feel like doing a dare; Mirajane was the one to issue the dare if she chose that route and she didn’t trust what Mira had in mind. Mirajane may look innocent, but she was mischievous and a strong opponent if one were on the wrong side.

“Truth,” Lucy simply stated.

“Alright…” Mirajane said, pretending to think of a question, “how do you feel about Loke?”

Lucy’s eyes windened, clearly not expecting that question. She thought Mirajane would have asked something about her and Natsu since she always teased Lucy about her and Natsu getting together, but Loke? She did not expect that.

“W-what about him?” Lucy asked, looking down to avoid any eye contact; her cheeks were reddening from the very thought of the male in question.

“Oh you know what I mean,” Mirajane said teasingly, “to be honest, I always thought you and Loke would make a cute couple.”

“I agree,” Cana chimed in, “come on Lucy. Tell us!”

Lucy looked up to see everyone nodding in agreeance. Juvia sat in front of Lucy suddenly; her face being super close.

“Love rival is no longer my love rival?” the water mage asked curiously.     

Lucy sighed. “I told you before Juvia, I never had a thing for Gray. I’ve always considered him one of my closest friends; he’s like a brother to me.”

Juvia’s eyes widened and she squealed with excitement. She then grabbed Lucy’s hands and looked her seriously in the eyes. “I will support you 100% Lucy! We must fight for the one we love!”

Lucy just blinked, trying to comprehend what just happened. Levy gave Lucy a little nudge.

“Lucy,” she whispered, “we’re still waiting on you.”

“Oh, umm,” Lucy said, fidgeting while trying to find the words she wanted to say, “Loke well…I really don’t know.”

“Look at your face,” Evergreen stated, “it’s clearly obvious you’re into that playboy.”

“He’s not a playboy anymore!” Lucy shouted defensively, then covered her mouth with both hands, “sorry…”

Mirajane giggled. “Don’t be Lucy. Come on, it’s just us. We won’t say anything to the guys.”

“Not like they’ll get it anyways,” Evergreen mumbled. The only female member of the Thunder Legion has been trying to get the attention of Elfman, dropping hints here and there, but unfortunately, that man has no brains when it comes to women.

Lisanna heard Evergreen’s remark and giggled. “Don’t be too harsh Evergreen. My brother may be slow in that department, but I’m sure he feels the same way. He just… doesn’t know how to act on his feelings.”

“Oh? Evergreen likes big muscular men?” Cana asked, one eye brow raised.

“So? What’s wrong with that?” Evergreen retorted.

Cana laughed. “Just never thought you’d go for someone like that.”

Mirajane’s eyebrow twitched. A dangerous aura could be felt emitting from the Fairy Tail bar maid. She glared at Cana.

“And what’s wrong with Elfman?” she asked the card mage dangerously.

“Nothing at all,” Cana replied calmly, “he just needs to learn to be more manly when it comes to women. A true man wouldn’t run away.”

The once innocent and sweet Mirajane disappeared and was replaced with a very angry woman. When it came to her siblings, she usually got defensive if anyone threatened or mocked them in any way. And given that she had a few drinks already, she may be overreacting more than she should be. Mirajane approached the card mage and pointed a finger at her.

“If you dare mock Elfsman, you will pay,” Mirajane threatened.

“Oh?” Cana asked, interested in what will happen next, “bring it.”

Lisanna quickly stepped in between the two drunk women. “Now, now Mira. You know Cana doesn’t mean it.”

“Oh hell yeah I do! Come on Mira, show me what you got!” Cana shouted with her card deck in hand.

“Oh no,” Lucy muttered, “I’m so going to have no home…”  

Erza placed a reassuring hand on Lucy’s shoulder. “Do not worry. Evergreen is with them. She will just petrify them temporarily until the alcohol wears off.”

She sent a nod towards the female Thunder Legion member, in which said female nodded in return indicating she got Erza’s message.

Lucy sighed. “I hope you’re right Erza.”

“Anyways,” Erza started, trying to change the topic, “I may not be the best at romantic advice, but what I do know is that you shouldn’t be afraid of what your heart is telling you.”

“And is that why you aren’t with Jellal?” Lucy asked curiously, making the requip mage blush lightly.

“Jellal and I…we have a mutual understanding,” she replied and smiled.

Looking at Erza, Lucy could tell that Erza was in love with her childhood friend. Despite all that had happened between the two of them, they still cared for one another deeply. They understood one another that no words needed to be said. Lucy could tell right away the moment she witnessed the two exchange a few words back then.

“You’re so lucky Erza,” Lucy said and sighed, “to have a romance like that…”

“Every romance Is different,” Levy quipped, “think about it, Lucy. You’ve read so many romance novels; you should know not all love stories are the same.”

“So are you saying that you and Gajeel have a different love story?” Lucy asked mischievously.

“W-what makes you think I have feelings for that iron head?” Levy stammered, as a bright pink blush started to dust her cheeks.

Lucy giggled. “It’s so obvious Levy. Why don’t you ask him out? Break the norm and instead of waiting for him. You make the move.”

Levy fidgeted. “B-but I don’t know if he feels the same. I mean…before he mentioned having kids and…”     

The script mage quickly covered her mouth with both hands, but the damage had been done. Lucy, Juvia and Erza looked at her curiously, urging the blunette to continue.

Levy looked down, a sad look crossing her features. “But that…was when he thought he was gonna die with Bloodman…”

Levy thought back to night of their battle with one of the members of the Spriggan 12. She remembered the words the iron dragon slayer had said, the tears in his eyes as he said all that and the feelings she was feeling when she watched him disappear through that portal, believing that he was gone for good. Tears began forming, clouding her vision. She hastily wiped them away.

“Oh Levy...” Lucy said and hugged her friend. She knew her friend was thinking about something that happened in the past.

“I’m alright, Lucy. Really,” the script mage replied and forced a weak smile, “that iron head probably didn’t mean what he said then.”

“But Levy,” Wendy chimed in excitedly, a little affected by the alcohol, “I overheard Pantherlily teasing Gajeel about you and him. He was soooo red in the face! Happy joined in chanting his usual love song. Something like, _‘Gajeel loooves Levy! Levy loooves Gajeel’_. You should have seen his face Levy!”

Everyone watched as the young sky dragon slayer danced around, chanting the exact same song Happy always sung when he encountered a potential romance. Juvia joined in shortly, chanting along with Wendy.

“Gajeel loooves Levy! Levy loooves Gajeel!”

The script mage looked down and blushed furiously; she was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Lucy looked at her friend and sighed.

“Juvia, Wendy,” she said in a commanding tone, causing the two to pause mid-chant, “that’s enough.”

Wendy and Juvia both sat down and apologized to Levy. Lucy sighed and glanced over to where Cana and Mirajane were. They were both turned to stone; she guessed Evergreen must have stepped in before their fight got serious. The Thunder Legion mage came over and sat down. Lisanna followed shortly after.

“Well, did I miss anything?” Evergreen asked.

“Not particularly,” Erza replied and continued munching on the snacks available, “we’re just waiting on Lucy to answer the question.”

Lucy blushed. _“Great…it all comes back to me.”_

All eyes were back on the celestial spirit mage. She knew the answer to the question, but given Loke's history and the fact that he’s a celestial spirit that’s contracted to her, it made her feel uneasy about pursuing her feelings for the lion spirit.

“It’s…complicated…” Lucy managed to finally utter out.

“Come on Lucy,” Evergreen said and shrugged, “it's either you like him or don’t. How hard can that be?”

“You don’t understand…” Lucy said sadly, tears threatening to fall, “Loke's a spirit. An immortal. I’m a human being! It's impossible for us!”

Tears streamed down her face and before Lucy knew it, she let everything she was feeling out. All her emotions just burst from her being. Her guildmates and friends listened intently as the blonde told them everything…from her budding feelings for Loke to the possibility of them never being able to see each other if it was forbidden. Lucy continued to cry after finishing her spiel about her love troubles. Her friends had no idea how complicated the matter was; they had forgotten that Loke was an immortal being bound to the celestial heavens. Erza approached Lucy and embraced her, rubbing her back to try and calm her down.

“There, there,” Erza said soothingly, “it’s okay.”

The blonde pulled away and looked at her friend and the rest of her friends around her. “Thanks Erza. And thank you everyone for listening to my troubles. Now you see why I’ve been trying to avoid this topic?”

“We do Lucy,” Mirajane said and sat down. Cana following shortly after.

“We heard everything. Evergreen's spell wore off just in time for us to hear everything,” Cana answered the unasked question Lucy was about to ask.

“But…despite Loke being a spirit,” Levy interjected, “I feel you shouldn’t miss out on a romantic opportunity.”

Everyone nodded in agreement.

“That’s right Lucy. You should do whatever makes you happy,” Wendy said with encouragement, “if Loke makes you happy, I’d say go for it!”

“True love will triumph over every obstacle thrown in your way,” Erza said, reflecting on her own love life in the process.

“You should seize the opportunity, Lucy!” Juvia said with excitement. _“Then you can leave Gray alone and I can finally have a chance with him!”_

Lucy looked at the water mage as Juvia muttered to herself about “no more love rival" and “Gray will be mine" and other Gray-related things. She rolled her eyes.

“Look Lucy,” Cana said, making Lucy look in her direction, “it may seem complicated right now, but if you and Loke are made for each other, then it will all work out.”

Lucy thought about what Cana and everyone else had said. However, despite all the encouragement and positive words, Lucy still felt unsure.

“But…what if Loke and I aren’t meant to be? What if…what if…”

Lucy was scared. She was scared that if she took this risk and it didn’t work out, what will happen to Loke? What if they weren’t meant to be? If they were, was she willing to let Loke live alone forever when her time was up in this world? Was she willing to let him suffer the pain of losing someone precious to him? Was she willing to let him lose her over and over again every time she gets reincarnated? She will have no memory of him each time she gets reborn; will he be okay with that? What if she was reborn as a man? Would he still love her then? So many questions ran through her mind. She rubbed her temples, trying to keep a developing headache at bay. Erza put a supporting hand on her shoulder; Lucy looked her way and hoped that whatever Erza was going to say was going to give her the answer she was looking for.

“Lucy, I know this is a complicated matter, but I feel you should take this chance. I’ve seen how you and Loke interact and it makes me jealous sometimes,” Erza said as she reflected on her interactions with Jellal. She wished they could have the kind of relationship that Lucy and Loke had, “I can tell Loke makes you happy and I want YOU to be happy. I don’t want you to live the rest of your life regretting not going after what you want. You can’t live your life scared and not taking chances that are worth fighting for. When it comes to matters of the heart, you should seize the opportunity when it’s present. You only get one chance at true love and happiness and if it presents itself, you should take it and fight for it. Your heart knows what it wants and you should trust that feeling.”

Lucy absorbed all of Erza’s words. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, calming herself as she listened to her heart. She saw Loke’s handsome face, smiling warmly at her and it filled her with a warmth she could not describe. It made her feel at ease and she then knew that this was worth going after and fighting for. For the first time since she discovered her developing feelings for the lion spirit, she finally found the answer she was looking for. Lucy opened her eyes and smiled.

“Thanks everyone; I know what I need to do now,” she said with confidence, “let’s have another round of drinks to celebrate!”

“I’ll drink to that!” Cana shouted as poured another round of drinks for everyone.

\------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, everyone was asleep in Lucy’s living room, either passed out from drinking too much or simply from exhaustion. Lucy was laying in her bed, thinking about everything that has happened thus far. She smiled and she picked up Loke’s gate key, gazing at it with affection.

_“Loke, I will see you tomorrow.”_

His key glowed faintly and she could have sworn she felt his warmth emanating from his gate key. Maybe he was thinking about her, like she was thinking about him. Or he heard her thoughts. She shook her head, trying not to think of that possibility. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself if Loke could read her thoughts and knew what she was thinking about in regards to him. She giggled at the thought though before placing his key next to heart and slowly drifted off to sleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! I am so so sorry for the super late update of this fic. I think it's been over half a year since the last update *gasps* It took me longer than I thought to get this chapter done, but I did it and boy was it long piece! Lol. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for the next installment!


End file.
